Pequeño ser alado
by haneko-chan
Summary: La mina de grafito de su lápiz se desgastaba cada vez más. No tenía por profesión ser un escritor, ni un poeta, ni mucho menos un columnista. Pero su voz resonó en el centro de sus pensamientos, y no pudo evitar sonreír. -SasuNaru.AU-


**Pequeño Ser Alado**

Se sentía tan increíblemente estúpido, pero —sinceramente— eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos. Necesitaba desahogarse, dejarlo todo por un momento y escucharse por primera vez en la vida. Sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos, sus ideas, sus deficiencias, sus preocupaciones.

La mina de grafito de su lápiz se desgastaba cada vez más. Con cada palabra que plasmaba en esa hoja de textura lisa, se sentía con más fuerza y dedicación en terminar aquello que le estuvo rondando en la cabeza desde la noche pasada. No tenía por profesión ser un escritor, ni un poeta, ni mucho menos un columnista de un periódico de gran importancia o de la revista semanal que leía; puesto que todavía seguía en la educación media. Y aunque esos trabajos fueran de gran atracción para su joven mente, Sasuke estaba al tanto de que laborar en ese ámbito nunca sería del agrado de su padre, así que nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza contradecir algún capricho de su dichoso padre.

"_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say"_

Reconoció la letra de la canción que transmitía en esos momentos la estación que escuchaba. La música lo relajaba y permitía que sus palabras fueran expresadas con mayor claridad, por lo que el haber oído la canción que resonaba en su habitación le infundó un poco del valor que le faltaba para seguir escribiendo.

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación —o eso creyó—, pero no le dio la mayor importancia. Si lo necesitaban de verdad, insistirían más tarde.

Toda su atención recaía en el escrito que tenía entre sus manos, y la música que le llegaba al inconciente. Era uno de los tantos grupos musicales que le gustaban, por lo que no había necesidad de cambiar de estación y parar el tren de pensamientos que alcanzaba la velocidad máxima.

"_That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again"_

Pensó en esa frase, y decidió adornarla con unas cuantas palabras más para ponerla en la hoja que pasaba a ser parte de las otras que ya habían sido ocupadas por las marcas que dejaba el grafito en forma de letras reconocibles para el inspirado Uchiha. Ya casi termino, pensó excitado, y agarro la ultima hoja en la que escribiría al fin.

Ya iban tres de éstas, y aún así pensaba que no eran suficientes.

La canción cambió finalmente —era una de las que menos le gustaba de ese grupo, aunque no por eso le desagradaba— y puso un punto a la «i» antes de tomar un poco del té helado que le había preparado la criada de la casa. Releyó lo que había escrito y siguió.

— _Y nada cambiará…_

Susurró para sí, experimentando sus palabras, y puso una mueca de intranquilidad en su agraciado rostro. Pensó en otras palabras y prosiguió.

Era muy entrada la noche, alrededor de las once, y al día siguiente tenía colegio. Y aunque él fuera un estudiante sobresaliente, perfecto a simple vista, e intachable, era tan solo la fachada que mostraba frente a sus superiores para que no descubrieran la verdadera cara que tenía tras esa mascara; así que se permitiría ese capricho nocturno aunque le costara la levantada mañanera matutina.

Sus padres estaban durmiendo muy placidamente en la única habitación del tercer piso —en el piso de abajo según su ubicación—, su hermano mayor se hallaba en una de sus múltiples farras previas al fin de semana —si es que no había llegado ya—, y la criada estaba en la sala del primer piso, viendo televisión, esperando por si algo se le ofrecía al menor de la familia antes de dormir.

Y ahora que lo analizaba, debía avisarle que se fuera definitivamente a dormir ya que no necesitaba de ella por el resto de la noche, y le daba pena que la pobre se desvelara inútilmente.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, y sonrió.

Terminé, pensó. Se estiró como un gato y se levantó perezoso de su cama. Recogió las cuatro hojas de papel ataviadas de palabras, las depositó en una carpeta la cual metió posteriormente en la mochila que lleva siempre al colegio. Tomó el vaso que reposaba vacío en el piso cerca de su cama, y salió de su cuarto.

Bajo las escaleras extras de la buhardilla —había escogido libremente ese lugar extra de la casa para ser su habitación— con suma delicadeza para no levantar a sus padres, y siguió su camino hasta la cocina. Le dijo a la criada que podía irse a dormir, mientras pasaba por la sala, y añadió:

—Ya terminé la redacción, así que me iré a acostar ahora.

La mirada que le dedicó ella le indicó que por más que intentara decir una cosa, la realidad era otra y ella sabía perfectamente que escondían las anteriores palabras dichas por él.

— Buenas noches, niño Sasuke.

— Si, si. ¡Ah, por cierto! Mañana quiero que prepares esas bolas japonesas que sabes hacer para cuando llegue.

— ¿Onigiris?

— Ajá.

— Si, señor. — sonriendo de manera triste, partió hacia la pequeña habitación al un lado de la cocina —destinada para ella—, y se dispuso a descansar.

Sasuke tomó una bolsa de papas de la alacena y se dirigió también a su propia habitación. Necesitaba dormir, pero sabía que le costaría esa noche hacerlo, puesto que las palabras que había escrito en esas hojas blancas lo atormentarían hasta el siguiente día, cuando sonara el despertador puntual.

Abrió la puerta de la buhardilla —adornada con un póster de casi su tamaño—, y abrió la bolsa de papas ilícita con el menor cuidado. Se recostó en su cama, la cual estaba más desordenada que de costumbre, y agarró su celular —que reposaba en la mesa de noche a su lado— para programar la alarma, que lo levantaba los días de colegio, unos minutos más tarde y así disfrutar un poco más de preciado sueño.

No le gustaba madrugar, pero era una obligación que no podía incumplir.

Recordó que tenía que comprar un sobre para mañana, por lo que se metió al menú principal nuevamente y buscó una alarma distinta para indicar el recordatorio. Pensó a que horas sería adecuado, y la ajustó para que sonara apenas saliera de su casa. Pasaría a la oficina de correos antes del colegio.

Entregaría la carta que había terminado hace unos pocos minutos, y esperaría a que llegara a su destinatario sana y salva.

A su novio, Naruto; que se había mudado hace tres días a París y no había tenido contacto con él desde que le dejó su dirección —en un papel amarillo arrugado y pequeño— ese mismo día antes de subirse al carro de su padre, e irse definitivamente.

Todavía recordaba la cara de tristeza absoluta que poseía él, en el asiento de atrás, mirando por la ventana, despidiéndose de Sasuke con todas sus energías.

Se había prometido no llorar, pero el tan solo recordar ese preciso momento, sus ojos color carbón adquirían un brillo nada deseado por él, y sentía esas orbes más pesadas de lo normal. Y un picor parecido al que le daba en ese instante.

Se terminó el paquete de papas, las botó en el recipiente que tenía debajo de su escritorio, y agarró el control para apagar la radio. Fue al baño a lavarse la boca, cambiarse de ropa a una más cómoda para dormir, y a cumplir una de sus necesidades físicas primarias. Estuvo un tiempo parado frente al espejo, con el agua del grifo escurriendo por entre sus dedos blancos, y salió directo a su cama desordenada.

Se tumbó en el colchón con aire despreocupado, y se quedó mirando el techo de la parte más alta de la casa. Solo podía pensar, dar vueltas en la cama, y seguir pensando; esa era una parte de él que siempre quiso cambiar.

_Me encanta, te hace ver misterioso e inalcanzable._

Su voz resonó en el centro de sus pensamientos, y no pudo evitar sonreír; esa sonrisa que nadie ve, la que solo le mostraba a aquel chico de mechones de hilo dorado y mirada como olas de mar. La voz tenue y deliciosa de Naruto que tanto extrañaba. Trató de recordar que era lo siguiente que siempre decía, algo relacionado con la mitología a la que tanto estaba obsesionado su novio:

_Me hace sentir que alcanzo al sol, como Ícaro._

Ícaro, su Ícaro. Con alas más fuertes que el diamante e inmortal ante sus ojos.

Pero detestó esas alas, trasparentes e inmunes, que decidieron llevarse lejos a quien más quería en la vida.

A quien lo podía leer como un libro abierto, por medio de sus ojos mágicos.

Al sostén de su pequeño e imperfecto mundo.

— Vuelve…

A su cordura y locura.

A su vida y muerte.

A su causa y consecuencia.

A su cura y enfermedad.

A…

— Naruto…

_Su pequeño ser alado._

_

* * *

_

**Comentarios de CaHo, en una noche de insomnio:**

Espero que les haya gustado —a pesar de ser muy corto e incompleto.

¿Comentarios?


End file.
